


Nama

by Alice_Klein



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Out of Character, eksperimen demi asupan lebih baik(?), katsuhiko ganteng maksimal, morishima uchul maksimal
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Klein/pseuds/Alice_Klein
Summary: “Katsuhiko-san, boleh kupinjam namamu?”





	Nama

**Author's Note:**

> **Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji**
> 
> **Nama © Alice Klein**
> 
> **"Saya tak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil apapun atas fanfiksi ini."**

“Katsuhiko-san, boleh kupinjam namamu?”

Katsuhiko Maki, mengalihkan pandang ke ambang pintu, tempat di mana arah asal suara itu bertanya padanya. Morishima Kunio—atau biasa ia panggil Kunio—ada di sana dengan wajah kelelahan yang kentara (nyaris semalaman ia terjaga penuh mengejar naskah yang masih berupa coret-coret kasar). Beberapa helai rambutnya tampak mencuat ke berbagai penjuru mata angin, Katsuhiko sampai harus menahan tawa. Pemuda di seberang ruangan menyadari dengus geli yang Katsuhiko keluarkan, tapi ia sedang tak ingin repot untuk beradu mulut dengan sang pelukis sehingga ia pilih untuk mengabaikannya saja.

Sebelum Morishima mengulang tanyanya, Katsuhiko menepuk sisi sofa sebelahnya yang masih kosong, “Kemarilah sebentar. Aku harus mendengar alasanmu meminta hal seperti itu padaku.”

Morishima membuang napas panjang. Agak berat jika harus menghabiskan waktu dengan berbincang, masih ada _deadline manga_ yang menantinya di depan sana. Namun yang kali ini bertitah adalah seorang Katsuhiko Maki, ia tentu tak bisa menolak.

Pemilik surai senada langit malam duduk di sebelah Katsuhiko dan langsung membeberkan alasannya, “Nama karakter untuk _manga_ -ku.” Ungkapnya, “Aku bingung mesti menamainya apa dan tiba-tiba saja terlintas namamu. Jadi kupikir ... aku harus meminta izinmu untuk bisa memakainya.”

Katsuhiko menyimpan fabrik kemejanya di atas meja. Sebelum Morishima tiba, ia tengah memasang kancing kerahnya yang terlepas. Maniknya menatap penuh selidik Morishima, “Oh? Kenapa namaku bisa tiba-tiba terlintas? Padahal banyak pilihan lain.”

Tak lantas dijawab karena cukup ragu, “Err, karakternya ... memang agak mirip Katsuhiko-san. Makanya tiba-tiba saja terlintas.”

_Setelah ini pasti bertanya ke arah sana_ —batin Morishima.

“Begitukah?” Katsuhiko memutuskan untuk bersandar, kedua lengannya dilipat di depan dada, “Memang seperti apa penggambaran karakter ini, hm?”

_Nah, kan._

Mendadak, Morishima merasa sedang berada di sebuah ruang interogasi gelap dan pengap, lalu Katsuhiko yang menjadi interogator-nya, “Jika kuberitahu, Katsuhiko-san janji tak akan ... memarahiku atau apapun?“

“Hei, kau dapat percayakan itu padaku. Asalkan kau menjawab jujur pertanyaanku.”

“Uh, baiklah.” Morishima merangkai sejenak kalimat deskripsi yang tepat di dalam benaknya sebelum bersuara, “Karater _Katsuhiko_ ini sangat ... sangat percaya diri. Dengan kata lain ia narsis,” Lalu menambahkan, “Katsuhiko selalu memerhatikan penampilannya dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki. Ia juga pandai di berbagai bidang seperti menembak, olahraga—tubuhnya cukup atletis tapi tak berlebihan—, bahkan ia mampu memainkan beberapa alat musik seperti biola dan piano.”

Katsuhiko mendengarkan, “Kemudian?”

“Err, dia ... cukup sinis—hobi melempar sarkasme dan cibiran.” Morishima memasang jeda, “Tapi sebetulnya ... ia orang yang baik. Hanya saja ... caranya menyampaikan apa yang ia pikirkan terlihat kasar dan tidak manusiawi.”

Keduanya kini sama-sama diam. Yang tak Morishima kira adalah mendengar gelak tawa Katsuhiko setelah ia menjelaskan semuanya.

“K-Katsuhiko-san—“

Tawanya berhenti, “Ah, jadi aku terlihat seperti itu di mata Kunio, ya?”

Morishima menelan ludah. Wajahnya bersemu dan tanpa sadar kepalanya sedikit tertunduk, “I-iya, begitulah. M-maafkan aku, Katsuhiko-san.”

Alis Katsuhiko bertaut, “Kenapa minta maaf? Aku senang mendengar pendapatmu. Kau jarang beropini seperti tadi, Kunio.”

“Eh, benarkah?”

“Ya. Kau selalu takut mengungkapkan apa yang kau pikirkan padaku.” Katsuhiko tersenyum tipis dan rona merah di pipi Morishima makin jelas terpulas.

“M-maaf aku—“

“Aku sudah bilang tidak perlu meminta maaf, bukan?”

“A-ah, iya ...” Pelan-pelan, Morishima mengerling dari sudut matanya, “Jadi ... aku boleh menggunakan nama Katsuhiko-san?”

“Kalau soal itu,” Katsuhiko beranjak dari tempatnya, membiarkan Morishima memandanginya dengan penuh tanda tanya, “Akan kujawab setelah kau mau mengisi perutmu, Kunio. Aku tahu jika kemarin kau hanya meneguk kopi dan memakan kudapan ringan berkalori tinggi—oh, tenang aja, aku akan membuatkanmu makanan bernutrisi, jadi kau tak boleh protes.”

Katsuhiko melenggang pergi ke arah dapur sebelum Morishima sempat mencegahnya. Dengan sedikit terpaksa, Morishima pun mengikuti. Selurus kemudian, ia duduk di kursi makan, memerhatikan Katsuhiko yang nampak cekatan mengolah bahan pangan mentah. Tak memakan banyak waktu untuk sepiring omelet dan nasi hangat terhidang di atas meja.

“Makanlah dan setelahnya, akan kuberikan jawaban soal permintaanmu.”

Terpaku untuk beberapa saat, “ _U-un, itadakimasu_.” Morishima mulai menyendok masuk sesuap omelet dan nasi hangat ke dalam mulutnya.

Katsuhiko yang duduk di seberang Morishima, terkekeh kecil ketika melihat gerak-gerik sang _mangaka_ , “Bagaimana? Enak?”

Morishima meresponsnya pertama kali dengan anggukan antusias dan senyum tulus, “Enak seperti biasa, Katsuhiko-san.”

“Senang mendengarnya.” Tubuhnya dicondongkan. Puncak kepala Morishima ia raih lalu diacak-acak singkat, “Habiskan. Aku tak ingin kau sakit.”

Sedikit perhatian yang Katsuhiko tunjukkan, cukup membuat Morishima dilingkupi rasa hangat.

Hingga akhirnya, makanan pun tandas tak bersisa.

“Terima kasih atas makanannya.” Morishima menangkup kedua tangannya sebagai bentuk ucapan terima kasih.

Katsuhiko menarik senyum tipis lalu mengambil piring kotor di hadapan Morishima. Sebelum ia sempat beranjak ke bak cuci piring, Morishima menatapnya.

“Jawabannya?”

“Oh?” Katsuhiko terkekeh dan kembali duduk di tempatnya lagi, “Maaf karena sudah mengulur ini terlalu lama.”

“ _Un_ , tidak apa-apa. Jadi bagaimana?”

“ _Well_ , sejak awal sebetulnya tak apa-apa jika kau ingin menggunakan namaku sebagai karakter dalam _manga_ -mu, Kunio,” Jawaban Katsuhiko membuat Morishima dapat bernapas lega. Namun kalimat selanjutnya, benar-benar di luar dugaan Morishima. “Lagipula ... bukankah tak lama lagi, namaku juga akan menjadi namamu?”

Netra jelaga membulat sempurna dan rona merah merambati kembali pipi Morishima, “E-eh? Katsuhiko-san—“

Reaksi Morishima lantas mengundang seringai Katsuhiko.

“Sshh, sekarang biasakanlah memanggilku dengan Maki, Katsuhiko Kunio.”

**.**

**.**

**[ ]**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: ehehehehehehehehehehehehe-- /udah/  
> dari awal sebenernya Alice penasaran pengen nyoba karakterisasinya morishima yang agak mirip jitsui tapi gak mirip2 amat sama jitsui /gimana/ setelah bersemedi(?) yaaa akhirnya gini deh hasil eksperimennya, jadi maaf kalo OOC ya heuheu /geplak/
> 
> Terima kasih buat yang udah baca~


End file.
